Love is a Virtue
by ThisIsOneHellOfAUserName
Summary: Sango's old fiance Taka shows up. Miroku's jealousy is clear, and he tries to prove to Sango that he's the only one for her. But Taka seems to have it all....Can Miroku prove his love? Or will Taka steal Sango away in this competition for her heart?
1. Reencounter

-1The group walked in their usual block, InuYasha and Kagome next to each other in front and Sango and Miroku in the back. Strange how they always seemed to merge into that formation, though each couple acted like they hated each other's guts.

"Common wench! It can't be this difficult to find an effin jewel shard!" InuYasha growled.

"Well I'm sorry InuYasha," Kagome spat in response. "My senses aren't as acute as some peoples."

InuYasha looked at her quizzically. "Acute?"

Kagome sighed. "Idiot."

Miroku stared at the pair before him. He smirked. Reaching down, he groped Sango's butt.

"I'm so glad we aren't like them Sango-chan," he said, smiling at her cheerily.

….No slap?

"Sango?" Miroku asked, stopping. Sango halted as well, her gaze fixed upon the blue sky above her. "Are you ok? Sango?"

"Kirara!" Sango called. The cat came to her voice, and transformed in a wave of hot flames. Sango boarded the feline's back and soared up into the air. Miroku watched her fly up, curiosity etched on his face. What was she doing? He squinted, bringing his arm up to his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun. He did see a little blue flame…

InuYasha and Kagome also stopped, watching Sango. What the fuck?

A few moments later, Kirara returned to the ground. Sango-less. Behind Kirara stood an enormous tiger-demon, similar in her size. It was all white, with fluffy, soft looking fur. Black stripes cut through the hairs, and blue flames erupted from it's paws. It was obviously the same type of demon as Kirara, with just a slightly different gene.

On Kirara's back sat a man. He wore a simple grey kimono, and it was opened to reveal his gorgeous abs. He had black hakama pants, most likely hiding his perfect ass. His hair was dark brown, thrown messily around his head. His blue eyes peeked out from his shining locks, and his perfect-guy-plump lips were pursed into an exuberant smile. He was staring down at Sango, who sat on his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her torso was pressed against his.

"Whoa," Kagome ogled, drooling at the man.

InuYasha was surprised by Sango's actions more than the stranger himself.

Miroku cursed under his breath.

"And you are…?"

Sango blushed and un-tangled herself from tall long and handsome. The two both hopped off the strange demon and stood before the group. The man put his hand on the far side of Sango's waist, pulling her hip to his. Sango blushed and looked down at her feet as Miroku glared jealously.

"T-this is Taka," Sango stuttered. She shuffled her feet and twiddled her thumbs. "Taka is m-my fiance…"

Miroku's eyes widened. InuYasha choked on his spit. Kagome gasped dramatically.

"B-but I'm your fiance!" Miroku yelled defensively. What the hell?!

Taka ignored him. He fondled Sango's ass. And she giggled.

Giggled?! Just how close were they?!

"Why are you just showing up now?" InuYasha asked.

Taka smiled politely. "We should probably sit down. This could take a while."

Everyone pulled to the side and sat in a clove of trees. Taka yanked Sango down to sit on his lap. She gave out a flirty squeal and blushed. Miroku felt the rage bubble up inside him. This stupid bastard thought he could touch his woman?! No way was this going to fly.

"Sango. I think you should sit over here. Out of the sun," he said smugly, folding his arms and crossing his legs. InuYasha and Taka assimilated, sitting in their usual positions. Kagome sat on her legs, kneeling in the sunlight. This could not end well….

Sango sat between Taka and Miroku, but not in their line of sight. Their glares intimidated her too much. Miroku's purple eyes glared into Taka's blue ones. He smirked cockily, tipping his head to the side slightly to invite insults. Miroku only glared in response, giving him and "I'll deal with you later," kind of stare.

"Well," Taka began, "the reason I hadn't came sooner was that I couldn't find my Sango. You seem to move around a lot so it was very difficult to locate you. I've been searching for months, rarely stopping. I couldn't give up hope that I would find her…" He paused and smiled to her. "Finally I came upon a woman who commented on Sango's jealous wrath, and that she could never forget such a scary face."

Miroku smiled. "That would be my doing. Only I could make her jealous."

"You shouldn't have to," Taka responded. "There's no reason for her to be jealous. You shouldn't be flirting with other women."

Tension was building between the two, and they had only known each other for ten minutes.

"Anyway," Taka continued. "Sango thought I was dead, and that is the only reason she even considered liking you monk. You see, I was supposed to be in the village when it burned down, but at the last minute I was called to exterminate another demon. I knew Sango was safe however, fore she left before me. So when I came home, the village was gone and so was Sango. I decided to look for her, and suddenly it turned into a ten month adventure. But I never gave up."

He reached down and placed his hand over Sango's. She blushed as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

Miroku rolled his eyes. O please. This guy was a load of bull-shit.

"So Sango, will you come with me? We can get married and settle down. Remember that kid we were talking about? I'm really looking forward to that. I can't wait to start that life with you," Taka stated, grabbing her hands in his. He kissed her finger tips lightly, smiling sexily. Sango blushed as she smiled sexily back.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well I don't really see how that's going to happen. I too am Sango's fiance."

Taka looked at Sango. "Is that true?" he inquired.

Sango looked from Taka to Miroku and back again.

"No."

"What?! Sango?!" Miroku yelled, jumping from his spot. "Remember?! After the demon women at that village?! By the river?!"

"As I recall Houshi-sama, you asked me to bear your children, not to become you're wife."

Her words hit him like stones. "B-but I…"

Taka glared at him, "You shouldn't talk like that monk. What's become of your virtues? You shant have children until you are married."

Miroku sat down, defeated.

"We will leave in the morning," Taka declared, kissing Sango's cheek.

Sango stared at Miroku. "A-alright…"

Standing, Miroku hid his eyes behind his bangs. He walked away, disappearing into the thick grove of trees that was the forest. Sango stared after him with her sad, chocolate eyes. He seemed to care a lot about this situation. Weird. She stood as well.

"I'll be right back," Sango whispered. She ran after Miroku, worried.

Under the thick blanket of night, she ran blindly. Twigs snapped beneath her as her feet pounded at the ground. She leapt over tree roots and crunched leaves as she ran.

"Miroku?!" she shouted, trying to find him. Jeez he moved fast! "Where are you?!"

Miroku called back, "Over here!" God what did she want? She had Taka. Perfect abs, perfect assed Taka. With his stupid blue eyes and his faggot hair. Bastard.

Sango ran up to him, breathing heavily. Her hair was scattered around her, leaves and small branches sticking out of it. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with adrenaline. She smiled. "I'm glad I found you."

He stared at her, a firm look on his face. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Miroku why are you so upset?"

Miroku sighed and folded his arms. "Why do you think? You're all over that prick!"

Sango's eyes watered. She looked taken aback. "He's not a prick! I've known him since the day I was born! He's my best friend! Why would you say that?!"

"I'm fucking jealous alright?!" he shouted.

Sango gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"B-but why would you be jealous? Y-you don't love me! You can't! As a monk, you're not allowed to be married! You asked me to bear your children! That means you only wanted me to bear you an heir! You only wanted me to satisfy your sick sexual needs!"

Miroku was hurt. Her words stabbed him like knives.

"Sango no…that's not it at all. I love you-"

"Don't say it!" She screamed, tears pooling in her eyes. "Taka is right! What about your virtues?! You can't marry! You're a monk! It's against the rules!"

"I don't care! I'll give up Buddhism! I'll never have sex again! I'll do anything to be with you! Love is a virtue Sango!"

Sango cried. She hid her eyes behind her hands, trying to shield her tears. She hated to be seen crying. Miroku stepped closer to her, grabbing her face in his hand. He leaned down and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Sango's head pushed back from his force, and he supported the back of her head with his other hand, clashing her lips to his even more. A small moan escaped her lips, and she opened her eyes. Miroku broke away, wiping her tears off her cheek with his thumb.

The two stared at each other, and awkward silence between them. Sango's cheeks were stained pink, and Miroku's turned red moments after.

"S-sorry," he said, turning away.

"Don't be…" Sango responded, her whole body heating up. She nervously wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him, pressing her chest against him subconsciously. Miroku looked up at the night sky, his face resembling that of a cherry. He smiled.

"S-so uh…w-who are you uh…gonna go with?" he asked daringly.

Sango stared down at his sandals. She pondered it for a moment.

"I haven't decided yet…"

Miroku sighed and pulled away. "Well if you're going to be with another man than I don't want you to be accused of cheating. Please don't be mad at me."

"No of course not…" Sango said sadly. She had been wanting to be held like that for so long! And now that moment was over already…

"We should head back."

"Yes."

The two walked back in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Sango!" Taka smiled. He jumped from his resting place and hugged her romantically. His hands rested on her lower back, and he pulled her hips to him intimately. Miroku scowled. Ugh.

InuYasha was smirking. This was so funny! "Hey," he said, his smile widening.

"What?" Miroku glared. He of all people should have known that this was not the ideal time for joking conversation!

"I have an idea. How about….Sango decides who she wants to be with. But it'll be a competition! You two will have to compete for Sango's heart!" he spilled, glowing. Kagome cringed. That could get messy…

"Alright," Taka and Miroku agreed at the same time. The two's head's snapped to glare at each other.

Oh yes. This was going to prove to be very entertaining.


	2. Date

\/p>

-1Miroku stared into his ramen broth, a blank expression his face. This situation was making him nervous. That son of a bitch Taka was going to be taking Sango, his Sango, on a date today. What if the bastard got her to fall for him? No. Sango would never consider another man….then again they had been friends since they were born….What if old feelings were re-kindled! 

His eyes darted to and from Taka and Sango. Sango was busy slurping her noodles, and Taka was smiling at her lovingly. Miroku scowled again. Dick. How dare he eye his precious Sango like his tiger-demon, Minoru! She wasn't something to be admired like a trophy! 

Sango set her noodles down, and then stared at her lap. 

"So Taka-kun. Are you ready to leave?" 

Miroku felt jealousy pang through him. She knew him well enough to call him by his real name, and with the friendly suffix of kun! He himself had to be addressed and "Houshi-sama", a distant and cold term. How did he earn her respect?

"So eager Sango-chan," Taka chuckled. He stood and outstretched his hand to her, a perfect gentleman. Sango grabbed his hand and smiled at him with a silent thank you. After she had pulled herself up, she brushed her kimono off. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it affectionately, smiling at her again. Sango blushed and allowed it. The two departed for the village nearby. 

Or so they said. 

"Where are we going?" Sango asked, looking around suspiciously. This wasn't the way to the village. 

"It's a surprise," Taka assured. He continued to pull her through the forest blindly. Sango shrugged her suspicion off. She trusted Taka. She stared at the floor, trying to count the leaves and sticks. The sun cast a strange pattern through the canopy, illuminating the floor below. 

"Here we are," he said. Sango pulled herself out of her trance and stared at the scenery before her. A stream ran through a little valley….

Whoa! Wait a second! This looked all too familiar! 

"Oh Taka it's beautiful but…I can't have a date here. You see, this is where Houshi-sama proposed to me…" Sango confessed. She started to reminisce the past, smiling at the sweet memory. 

Taka looked confused. 

"Sango. This is where I proposed to you."

Sango's eyes widened. That's right! On the other side of the river! 

"Remember? We were teenagers. After we destroyed a demon in the nearby village, we came down here to wash off. We started kissing and touching. And then we realized that we had had feelings for each other for a long time. I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me and you said you would."

"Yeah yeah I remember," Sango said, blushing. She couldn't believe she had forgotten something like that. 

"I was hoping maybe we could get married here."

"B-but Taka Houshi-sama proposed to me here as well."

He smiled that kind, warm smile down at her. "I know. That is one of the man reasons I want to hold it here. I know you love him as well as me, and I want you to be able to hold that love, even if you are marrying me."

Sango's cheeks were painted pink. How sweet. 

"So my dear," he grabbed her hands again. "What do you say?"

Sango stared at her feet. "I uh….I can't decide. I want to. I do love you Taka. I really do but…."

"You love him too," he finished her sentence for her. Then he sighed. Dropping her hands, he turned his head away. 

"I'm sorry…" Sango whispered. 

Taka sighed again, then faced her. "Don't be. You are my friend Sango. I will honor your decision. But just know…" he said, backing her in to a nearby tree. He pressed his forehead to hers, and whispered into the crook of her neck. "I will never give up." His hot breath tickled the nerves on her skin, and she shivered in pleasure. He pulled away, torturing her. She groaned. He shouldn't be allowed to do that. 

"L-let's go back," she suggested, turning. She walked back hurriedly, afraid to face him. He followed shortly after, smirking. She was so damn cute!

"There you are!" Kagome said. "How was your time with Taka Sango?" 

"G-good," Sango blushed. 

Miroku was so easily jealous. What had that bastard done to her to make her blush! Was it such a good time that it had to be held secret from the others? Him! Oh he'd show her what a good time was! 

Miroku stood, a determined look upon him. 

"Sango…"

Sango glanced at him, embarrassed all of a sudden. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't have felt shamed for enjoying some time with Taka but she couldn't help it. "Yes Houshi-sama?"

"Lets go on a date," Miroku offered, holding his hand out to her. He smiled kindly, warming Sango's heart. She felt her stomach flutter with nerves. She had been waiting for this moment for so long! 

"B-but it's so late…" she stuttered, trying to sound un-eager, as Kagome instructed. 

"Exactly my point. I wanted to take you stargazing, my dear Sango."

Sango blushed yet again. "O-ok."

The two walked away from the campsite in silence, both smiling like idiots. Taka stared after them nervously, biting his bottom lip. Kagome glanced at him, and raised a brow. 

"What's wrong Taka-sama? Are you worried Miroku'll steal Sango's heart?"

Taka glared down at her, seriousness in his eyes. His emerald green eyes bore into her soul, deeper than she had ever felt. "No that's not it. I'm positive that Sango would never fall for any other man than me. What I'm worried about is her safety. Through my searching for Sango, I encountered many a woman who spoke of the monk's perverted ways. I'm not only afraid that he would try to violate her, but more so that he will break her heart…"

Kagome felt shivers crawl down her spine. Wow. This guy really loved Sango. Miroku had some pretty tough competition. Though she herself wouldn't mind taking a piece outta' this cake. She looked Taka up and down. Yummy. 

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were walking through the forest in yet more silence. Sango constantly was glancing at him, then turning away blushing like crazy. He looked so handsome and…and sexy! It must have been the way moonlight hit his tanned skin…and the starlight reflected from his gorgeous purple eyes…

Sango blushed then scolded herself. What was she thinking! God she was such a slut! First she was blushing and all over Taka, and now she was thinking Miroku was hot! Ugh, disgusting. 

"Sango? You alright?" Miroku inquired, leaning over slightly to look her in the eye. 

Sango snapped out of her trance, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Miroku smiled again, "It's alright. We're here."

Sango looked around. It was just a normal field, nothing special. But considering she was with Miroku, it was the most magnificent spot of scenery she had ever seen. 

Sango smiled then sat on the grass. Small sprouts of baby's breath and other weeds shot out from the ground around her. She started to toy with them, plucking them out of the ground like a four year old. Miroku sat next to her, and placed his hand over hers, stopping her. She blushed and looked at him quizzically, his smile frightening her. 

"Let's leave them to live, eh? How would you like it if you were kidnapped?" 

Sango blushed, then looked away, ashamed of her stupidity. How old was she?

"Sorry Houshi-sama."

"I'll let it slide," he said, placing his hand under her cheek. He turned her face toward his own, staring her in the eyes. "If you stop calling me that." 

Sango blushed again. "Sorry Houshi-sam-"

She was cut off by Miroku's lips gracing her with a gentle kiss. 

"Wrong name," he breathed into the crook of her neck. His hot words tickled her nerves, causing her to shiver. 

"H-Houshi-sama don't-"

Another kiss stopped her in mid-sentence. This time, the kiss was a little more passionate, a little harder against her lips. 

"Sango, we can do this all night," Miroku suggested, crawling on top of her. His bangs fell from his face, blending with the night sky behind him. The trail of his pony tail sat on his broad shoulder, giving him a sexy, older look. Sango blushed deeper. She had to stop this before it got any farther. 

"Miroku. Get off of me," she whispered, bringing her hands together at her chest cutely. She cowered behind her fists, internally praying he wouldn't rape her. 

"What's the magic word, baby?" Miroku said coarsely into her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her under him. 

"Please Miroku," Sango gasped. Eek! No rape! Please! 

Miroku smirked. God that turned him on. But, respecting her wishes, he obliged and removed himself from her. He sat next to her, smiling like a moron, like he had accomplished something. Sango sat up, blushing like crazy. Idiot. Just who did he think he was! ….maybe her fiance…. but still! It was embarrassing when he touched her like that! 

Miroku reached down and squeezed her hand affectionately, silently apologizing for being so forward. She smiled at him, silently accepting his apology back. The two then turned their attention to the sky line before them, and watched the stars as previously planned. 

Taka watched in the bushes, jealousy and rage inflamed in his eyes. 

No one touched his Sango like that.

Now there would be hell to pay. 

\/p> 


	3. Proposition

-1Taka sneered. This was becoming quite troublesome. That stupid Houshi was stealing all his spot light, and it was truly aggravating. Sango had been blushing and mumbling nervously around him, and the bastard monk just kept sending him smug glares when Sango wasn't looking. He was enjoying her adorable cuteness, because he forced it upon her. Lucky prick.

"Sango," Taka stated warmly. "Why don't you ride with me on Kurai?" He gestured to the open space in front of him on the enormous tiger-demon's back. The white fur looked so fluffy and soft, like a cloud. Sango eagerly hopped off Kirara, leaving Miroku in the dust. She climbed onto Kurai, feeling his warmth between her legs. It comforted her to be on an old companion.

Miroku glared. Taka smirked. He threw his arms around Sango's shoulders, hugging her from behind. Sango blushed and clenched the white fur between her fingers. It sure was soft and warm, but Taka's embrace was warmer. This time, it was her face that got hot.

InuYasha growled. He couldn't help it. Taka made him uneasy. He had been thinking, and it made no sense. His story didn't check out. If he had really looked everywhere for Sango, he would have come across Keade's village eventually. Then, a villager surely would remember a girl clad in such strange clothes. It seemed like he had just randomly come across the group, and it made InuYasha queasy.

"Can we stop soon?" Kagome yawned, stretching from InuYasha's back. "I'm tired."

InuYasha sighed, "Aren't you always?"

"Shut up. Just stop."

InuYasha obliged. Taka, Sango and Miroku also landed, jumping off their demons. Kagome immediately took a blanket from her back pack, and laid it down. She curled up into it like a caterpillar in a cocoon. InuYasha chuckled. She was so cute. He sat against the tree by her, and folded his arms and legs. Soon, he too had dozed off to sleep.

"Sango," Taka smiled. "I need to make a proposition with you."

Sango blinked at him quizzically. "What is it Taka-kun?"

Miroku cringed. He did so every time she called him that. It was annoying.

Taka grasped her hands in his. He stared into her eyes deeply, a serious expression etched on his face.

"Sango if you choose me, which I hope you will, I want to marry you."

Sango blushed and looked away. "I know."

"But we're going to need jobs, yes? Well, people here are beginning to be able to defend themselves against demons. We're to be put out of business. But, on the continent, demons are running rampant. We would have better lives their, and our children would be raised well."

"You're suggesting we move to the continent?!" Sango exclaimed. But that meant she would never see Miroku again!

Taka looked down at her. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"N-no but it's so far away…. Won't it be expensive?!" she tried to make excuses not to go. She didn't want to leave! She had grown up here! Besides, she didn't know Chinese!

Taka chuckled, "Do not fear my dear." He pulled a giant sack of yen out of his kimono. "I've been saving."

Sango looked at Miroku, trying to gauge his reaction. He seemed fine with it…But was he really?

"I'll think about it."

Taka smiled big. "Great!" He hugged her tightly. "Trust me. You'll be happy there."

Sango fake smiled. How could she if Miroku wasn't going to be there?

Miroku tore Sango away from Taka.

"We'll see how that works." He pulled her into a hug around the waist. "Who knows? Maybe she'll go with me. Then you can run off to China by yourself. And leave her in my care."

Sango could sense a certain anger in his voice, like he was warning Taka to back off. She honestly didn't know who to pick but she really didn't want to go to the continent. She stared at her feet. God this was stressful.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, tearing away from the both of them. She ran off to the forest to think. The men watched her go, then turned their heads to glare at each other. The two where sending mental blame towards the other, as if it were the opposite person's fault she left.

"Don't you dare spy monk," Taka snapped, turning toward the direction Sango left. He walked through the bushes, a determined look on his face. "I'm going to make her mine."

Miroku felt the color drain from his face. "W-what do you mean by that?!"

"I'm going to take her. Again. What? You thought she was a virgin?" Taka threw his head back and laughed. "I think not. Years ago, we were messing around by a river and it led to a little something more. The humorous part is that when I took Sango to that spot, she claims it is where you proposed to her. Ironic, eh?"

Miroku blinked in disbelief. His precious Sango was…tainted? He had wanted to do that! And it was at the most special place in Japan?! The place where he had pledged his love to her, told her he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?! He couldn't believe it…

Taka laughed again, and left. Miroku stared at his bare feet. Damn.

Sango sat by a tree in a clove of flowers. She hugged her knees, and stared at a lily on the ground. It sprouted up in the middle of a bunch of daisies, random and beautiful. Sango felt tears pool in her eyes. She stared at it, remembering the incident where Kohaku had brought her lilies. He had the cutest and warmest smile, and it made her so happy….But now he was traveling around on his own. Who even knew if he was alive anymore?

Sango jumped. A man sat next to her. The familiar green amour and black body suit gave her all the information she needed.

"Hi Taka," she sighed, sad. Taka placed his hand under her jaw and turned her head to face him. He was smiling that loving, warming, beautiful smile that only Kohaku had been able to give. So far. Sango felt butterflies erupt in her stomach, as her lip trembled. Tears flowed from her eyes, cutting rivers into her cheeks. She pulled him to her and cried into his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso.

Taka looked down at her, a sad frown of his lips. He stroked her hair gently.

"What's wrong Sango?"

Sango sniffed, trying to regain control of herself. "I-it's just K-Kohaku…I can't stop thinking about him. I…I-I don't even know if he's alive anymore and…and I just-" she sobbed, choking on her words.

"Shh…" Taka cooed softly. "Don't speak such nonsense." He pulled her away from his body and placed his hands on her forearms, staring her in the eye. "Your brother is a demon slayer, like you and me. You should have faith in his abilities Sango. He learned from the best. He will live through this hell, and he will join our family, safe and sound."

Sango sniffed and sobbed again. "Y-yes your right…" She wiped her tears, then smiled at him. "Thank you Taka. You're really good at cheering me up."

He smiled his heart melting smile again. "Your welcome." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. Sango returned the kiss more passionately. She held the back of his neck with her hand, pulling him closer. He broke away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, asking for permission. Sango gave him a small nod in response, blushing. Taka crashed his lips into hers, causing her to yelp in surprise. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, and their tongues danced behind each other's lips. They gasped for breath as sadness turned to passion. Clothes started to be removed, thrown to the side.

Miroku watched from behind a nearby tree. He hid his eyes behind his bangs, his mouth a thin line. A single tear slid from the corner of his eye, dripping under his chin. He looked up, revealing his eyes, a glare.

He would pay.

Sango took in a shaky, nervous breath from under Taka. "Take me. I don't care the consequences. I want to be with you. I want to marry. I want to move to China."

Taka smiled down at her.

"As you wish."

Review!! And don't worry, there's a happy ending. REVIEW!! Please. Thank you.


	4. Stranded

* * *

Sango stared at her feet as she walked. She couldn't believe she had done that! And now….She placed her hands on the small bump on her stomach. How could she have gotten herself pregnant?! She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Miroku. He hadn't said a word when she had told Taka and the rest of the group. Maybe he was over her…. Then again he probably thought she was some kind of slut or something. But he had been seeming a little on the gloomy side recently.

As she thought Miroku walked with his head low, contemplating the situation. He couldn't believe this shit. He thought Sango loved him! How could he have been so stupid?! Of course she didn't! She had Taka, always had, always will. Unless…

Miroku shook his head and chuckled at his thoughts. As much as he wanted to yank the bastard's intestines out of his ass and strangle him with them, he couldn't do that to Sango. For some reason, she loved him, and he had to accept and respect that. He sighed, smiling as he imagined Taka's demise. How wonderful it would be if he just "happened" to die…Oh well. It was out of the question.

"M-Miroku…?" Sango asked nervously. She wanted to talk about this at least. He deserved an explanation.

Miroku sighed. "What Sango?"

"C-can I t-talk to you?"

He sighed again, deeper to show his aggravation. "Go ahead."

She shuffled her feet, staring at her sandals. "In private…?"

Wiping around, he snatched her wrist in his hand and pulled her aside into a growth of bushes. Stomping a few feet away, he finally stopped in a small field. He stood before her, tall and proud. Folding his arms across his chest, she shivered at the glare he gave her. His eyes were sparkling with intimidation and hatred, and his posture proved that he wasn't in the mod to mess around. She had never seen him so angry.

"What Sango?" He spat coldly.

Sango looked away, fumbling for words. Of course she had been so smooth as too think of something to say on the way here. Brilliant.

"I uh…"

Miroku arched a brow.

"Well?"

"Um…" She began to panic. What could she say? How could she apologize? Should she have to apologize? It was her decision wasn't it? She had every right to go on a romantic frenzy with Taka and get pregnant. Right in front of Miroku's eyes. …right? She sighed and sweat dropped. It sounded so much worse all put together.

Miroku grunted, "If you have nothing to say, then please refrain yourself from dragging me out into the middle of nowhere. You never know what your fiance might think." He turned away, bringing his arms down to his sides. He began to walk away when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Contemplating on whether or not to stop or to keep going, he heard Sango sniffle behind him. His feet stopped moving. Clenching his hands into fists, he cursed himself.

"No," Sango whispered, clutching his kimono sleeve in her hands. Her knuckles turned white with the strain, "Don't leave."

Miroku sighed heavily again. He faced her, his eyes now soft. His expression was sad and lost, and it made Sango's heart cry for him. What had she done? He looked so…depressed without her. It was pathetic.

Miroku realized he was going to have to start this conversation.

"Why did you choose Taka?"

Sango tensed up. "I-I didn't think you were serious about me. The way you flirt constantly with other women and lie and…you know by this point. I don't have to explain."

Miroku was taken aback by her words. "How could you think that? When's the last time you've seen me flirt with another woman? It's been over a half a year now! I haven't stolen from or conned anyone for the same amount of time. I did all this to prove my love and morals for you! Does that mean nothing!?"

Sango stared at the grass now.

An awkward silence drifted between then with the wind, sending chills down both of their spines.

"So Sango. When are you and Taka leaving for China?" Miroku started again.

Sango sneezed, wiping her nose with her hand. "I don't know."

Miroku cringed, then grimaced. He was too kind. He took the purple robe off his kimono and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up at him with wide, brown, eyes. Why would he…? After all this?

"Keep your baby warm," Miroku spoke kindly, kissing her on the cheek. Sango blushed lightly, holding the purple fabric to her.

Miroku couldn't help it. He knew it was wrong to love an engaged woman, but technically they were still engaged weren't they? And even though she was carrying another man's child, he still wanted her to be happy. To be safe. To be loved. Even if it had to be by someone else. All he could do was stand by and support from the sides, and love her from afar.

"Sango?! Where are you?!"

Sango looked up. Why would Kagome need her so late at night? Taka had gone off to find a vendor who would lend them a boat, and InuYasha was sleeping in a branch somewhere. "What is it Kagome!?"

It took her a moment to find the two, but she soon appeared out of the trees. She ran up to Sango, breathless.

"Taka found a boat. He already packed. He wants you to leave. Now."

Sango's heart accelerated. "Now!? But why so soon!?"

Kagome shrugged, catching her breath finally. "He's really anxious."

"I guess so…" Sango admitted. She began to think about the new life she would have in China, but Miroku interrupted her thoughts;

"I'll walk you."

Sango closed her eyes in defeat. She was hoping maybe, just maybe, he would cling on to her desperately, and beg her to stay. But instead, he wanted her gone as soon as possible, offering to walk her to her transport. She felt tears well behind her lids. He really didn't love her after all. How could she have been so stupid?!

The three walked to the cold, windy docks in silence. Sango and Miroku each thought about their own personal problems, and Kagome worried about their relationship. She had always hoped that they would get together, and when they finally did, Taka had to show up. Now it was heading for disaster…

Taka ran to Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist. He swung her around in a circle, hoisting her into the air. She couldn't help but smile and giggle, feeling giddy like a little kid. Taka kissed her forehead, smiling lovingly at her. The two stared into each other's eyes, sharing a secret bond that only those in love could share.

"Come my love, let's go," he said, placing her down into the boat gently. He climbed in after her.

Sango nodded and kept her eyes on the wooden floor of the boat.

"Bye Sango! We're really going to miss you! Come back and visit!" Kagome shouted over the waves, waving her arms wildly. InuYasha shouted his good byes with Kagome as Taka used the wooden oars to cast off. Sango looked up for just one moment, wanting to see Miroku's reaction.

But he wasn't there.

She felt the water return to her eyes, this time, falling as tears.

Of course he wouldn't be there.

He didn't love her.

The boat shifted with unknown weight, startling both Taka and Sango.

Slosh. Splash. Splat.

Miroku clamored up into the boat. His robe was soaked with sea water, clinging to his body. He was on his knees, as small puddle pooling beneath him. He sat on his feet, kneeling before them. His wet, jet black hair stuck to his face and neck, free from it's holder. He closed his eyes and smiled warmly, causing Sango to smile widely in return.

He came.

"What are you doing here monk!?" Taka yelled, his voice having a low growl to it. Sango noticed, but was too preoccupied by Miroku's answer to pay it much heed.

"I'm not going to just sit here while you haul the love of my life away to another country. I love her too much. I'm sorry Taka, but it seems that you're going to have to continue this competition for a while longer," Miroku stated, staring at Sango. "Is that ok with you my dear?"

Sango nodded fast. She couldn't have been more happier!

Taka threw his head back and laughed. Hard and long. A malevolent, spine-chilling laugh that caused both Miroku and Sango's breaths to catch in their throats.

"You've got to be kidding me," he growled, his voice sounding nostalgic.

Taka snapped his head to look at them, his one green eyes glowing red. The red was rimmed with blue, and his eyelashes grew slightly longer. His sandy-tan brown hair molded black and grew wavy and long, to his lower back. His clothes shed off to reveal a kimono covered in a structure of bone that served as armor. A red eye blinked in the center of his stomach, looking straight at Sango and Miroku. He had transformed into their arch-enemy.

"Naraku," the two sneered, glaring at the opponent before them.

Naraku chuckled evilly and smiled at them, rising slightly above the limp skin-coat he had been wearing all this time. "Actually I was Taka up to a minute ago. That is his real skin at least." This only caused him to break out into more hysterics.

Sango gulped as she looked at the remainder of her former lover. All this time Naraku had been hiding in his corpse?! She turned her attention to Naraku, who was now floating in a barrier above them. She clutched the Hirakotsu's strap, ready to attack.

"Why would you do something like this?!" Miroku yelled, furious. Another one of his love's friends had been killed by this bastard, and he wasn't getting away with it.

"Why?" Naraku sneered, snickering. "Because I can, monk."

Miroku growled under his breath.

Sango threw her weapon at the form above her, anger coursing through her veins. Naraku didn't even flinch as it grazed by his head. It flew up above him into the black cloud covered sky. Lighting flashed behind him, illuminating the dark sea. Hirakotsu soared down into the ocean a few feet away, out of Sango's reach. She cried out. Shit!

Miroku grasped the cool metal of his staff in his fist, bringing it up to Naraku's barrier. He screamed a battle cry, but was instantly knocked away by one of Naraku's disgusting tentacles. Miroku crashed into the steadily rising waves below the boat, and rose a few minutes later, spitting water. Sango looked between Naraku and Miroku. This was bad.

"Fools!" Naraku smiled like a maniac, his eyes widening. "You're in the ocean! I have the advantage here! But, instead of killing you, I'd rather strand you out here without food or water." He smashed his own bone into the boat, using it as a weapon. The boat exploded in a bang of wood and nails, flying out in all directions. Sango screamed as she was thrown into the water hard, pummeled by wood on her way down. Miroku snatched her wrist, pulling her unconscious form up to the surface. He struggled to hold her up while he swam, desperate to keep her alive.

Naraku laughed as he finished his list, "Not only is there no nutrition, but no salvation!" With that, he disappeared into a funnel of the dark grey clouds, into the storm.

Miroku began to panic. The waves were only getting wilder, and rain was on it's way. A storm was upon them, and Sango was unconscious. Miroku swam up to a remaining plank and rested Sango's limp form on it.

Miroku felt warmth touch his leg in the icy water. He reached down and swabbed it with his finger.

Blood.

Sango was bleeding! But from where?! Miroku inspected her thoroughly, searching her for gashes. He hoisted her to lay on the board, her whole body out of the water.

That's when he saw it.

Sango was bleeding from her womanhood.

She was miscarrying.

Miroku gasped. What could he do?! Sango groaned in her state, sweat running down her neck, beading on her forehead. Miroku wiped it away as a rain drop hit his palm. Great. This was the last thing he needed.

They were stranded God knew where, with nothing to eat or drink. Sango was unconscious and miscarrying. And there was a storm.

Rain began to beat steadily onto the water, creating a drumming, pounding sound. Miroku threw his head back and let the rain splash on his face, soaking him even further to the bone.

"Please God!" He cried, "Help us!"

Sango opened her eyes slowly and barley managed to whisper,

"Help us. Save us. Please…my baby…."

* * *

Surprising twist much? Now you really have to review!! Please!!


	5. Love

Miroku rested his head on the wooden plank before him. He watched the blue water swish and wave as his body swayed in time with the liquid. His eyes drooped with exhaustion, but he forced them back open. Sango was still unconscious, and if she fell off the plank she would certainly drown. He would wake her but she needed rest. Maybe if her body retained enough energy, the baby could be saved.

Miroku smiled. How pathetic. He wanted to save Naraku's baby. It was pretty sad.

Sango moaned in pain. She subconsciously grabbed at her stomach, contorting her body in pain. She cried out as she bled again, adding to the dried stain on the wood between her legs. Miroku bit his bottom lip. It had been extremely hard to keep her up during the storm, with the waves crashing into them and the rain beating down on them. Miroku was exhausted from the whole ordeal. Damn that stupid Taka. Or should he say; damn that stupid Naraku.

Now Sango's miscarriage wasn't looking so great. At first he thought maybe it was all her period. But then he had to mentally smack himself. She was pregnant. There was no period. Duh. So there was only one explanation, much to Miroku's chagrin.

Sango groaned again. "M-Miroku…"she whispered coarsely. "Help….It…hurts so bad…"

Miroku winced. He wanted to help. But how could he? They were floating on a board in the middle of the ocean! He narrowed his eyes. There was only one thing that he could do. Miroku raised one arm above his head and dipped it into the water below. He pushed the liquid behind him, holding onto the board with his other arm. He propelled them forward slowly but surely. They had to get to an island. Somewhere with water, land and herbs. Most preferably somewhere with a doctor, but that wasn't probable.

Sango felt herself moving. Where was she? Why was she floating? Why did her stomach hurt so bad? Where was Taka? What about Naraku? Miroku…Was he ok? And her stomach…why wouldn't it stop throbbing? What was going on? Why couldn't she open her eyes? It was as if she were conscious but not…

Miroku felt the sweat running down his neck and face. He quickly swiped it away. This was exhausting. He looked up at the sky, the sun beating down on them. Heat radiated through his black kimono, the salty water burning his flesh. He squinted. Where were they? What direction where they heading? That's when it hit him. Japan was closer than China, and it was an archipelago country. Meaning there were thousands of islands to stop at.

Miroku stared at the sun. It was halfway to the center of the sky, meaning it rose to the left. Opposite of that was west. Meaning that was the direction of Japan. Miroku switched his direction to west. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that before! His brain wasn't working right. The heat must have been getting to him.

The day soon turned to night, Miroku's exhaustion only increasing. He slowed his pace. He couldn't do this. It would take days, maybe even weeks to return to his home country. The storm had blown them so far away. He closed his eyes, his body succumbing to his tiredness. He slumped onto the board, next to Sango's head. He shook her lightly, trying to wake her. If she could watch for just an hour…

Sango squirmed and turned over. She opened her eyes slowly, pain on her face. When she saw him she smiled, however.

"Miroku," she greeted, "I'm so glad you're ok."

A searing pain shot through her body. She cried out and grabbed at her stomach. Glancing down, the blood pool stood out ominously before her. It took her a moment to put two and two together, but when she did, it was instant. She screamed and felt the tears stream down her face.

"Lay down," Miroku instructed, his voice small. He felt as if he were going to faint. Sango did as she was told, clenching her eyes shut together in agony. It hurt so bad! Miroku felt her forehead, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't really go on with the swimming while he was in this state. But Sango was only getting worse. Miroku began to pull the board along as he swam again.

Sango glanced over at him. He was pale and sweating.

"Miroku…" Sango began. But he didn't respond. Instead, he collapsed into the water. Sango panicked and thrust her arm into the water, snatching up his wrist. She pulled him up onto the wood, letting water spill over the flat edge. Miroku coughed up water, spitting and choking on the liquid. He wheezed as he rested his head on the now wet board, and drifted off to sleep.

Sango didn't know what to do. He obviously hadn't slept in hours. He couldn't go on. But if she got in the water in her state she would surely loose the baby.

Miroku or Naraku's child?

Sango couldn't decide. As senile as it sounded, she couldn't help but love the baby inside her. She was attached to it, both emotionally and physically. She couldn't help it. She didn't want to mother Naraku's child. She really didn't. But she didn't exactly want it to die either. She loved it.

But she loved Miroku more.

Sango lowered herself into the water. Hoisting Miroku onto the board, they switched roles. Sango proceeded to swim, Miroku in tow. After only a few minutes, her breathing became shallow. How could Miroku do this for four hours?! It was exhausting!

Sango felt something brush up against her leg.

Oh. Fuck.

A shark swam beneath her feet. It slowly slimed its way around and between her legs, drinking up the blood pouring from her body. Sango felt herself go numb. How could she have been so stupid?! The blood from her miscarrying was attracting sharks! She panicked. What could she do? They were as good as dead now! And it was all her fault.

She nudged Miroku quickly, feeling herself shake with fear. He groggily murmured something she couldn't understand, but soon after looked at her. She was staring at the water below. Miroku followed her gaze, then widened his eyes in shock. He quickly yanked Sango up onto the board with him, feeling it sink down a little with their weight.

"You idiot!" Miroku yelled. "Why did you do that?! I had you up here for a reason!"

Sango blushed at both her stupidity and her position. She was laying on Miroku.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered.

Miroku grunted. "God you're retarded. Now we have to stay like this until the blood blends with the water."

Sango nodded.

"Not like I have a serious problem with it or anything," he mumbled. Sango blushed and smiled. So what if they were stranded in the middle of no where and her baby was dead? At least they were together and safe.

Eventually, the shark left. Sango and Miroku both had fallen asleep, curled up in each other's arms.

When Sango awoke, she was in a hut. Keade's hut. She sat up, rubbing her head, but immediately regretted it. Her stomach ached and began to bleed. She opened her kimono to discover an enormous gash on her stomach, where stitches were up until a moment ago. She thought it over, but couldn't remember a thing.

Miroku! Where was Miroku?! Sango looked around the room frantically, but he was no where to be seen.

"Miroku?!" she called desperately. Her head throbbed. Her private area hurt. Her stomach ached. She needed him. If he was dead….She felt the water return to her eyes.

Miroku walked into the room, carrying a basket full of herbs. He let the bamboo door cover fall after him, smiling at the sun on his way in. He turned his attention to Sango, his eyes widening. He quickly ran over to her, squatting next to her. He placed the basket at her side and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sango…Are you ok?"

Sango nodded, staring down at her stomach yet again. It was depressing, loosing a baby. She had only been about three months, not even, along, but it still hurt. It seemed that everyone she loved died on her.

Except Miroku.

"I'm glad," he sighed with relief.

Sango looked up at him, her eyes drenched with fresh tears. Miroku looked at her quizzically.

"Sango…? Are you ok?"

She threw herself at him, knocking him over with her force. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, laying on him. Miroku blushed. Whoa. He raised his left hand and stroked her hair slowly, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Sango felt his wind tunnel beads dig into her skin, reminding her of the plague that would soon take him away from her too.

Miroku felt her tears fall on his heart hard, emotional bullets paining him. He proceeded to rub her back, then say up, holding her to him. He pulled her away slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Sango what's the matter?"

Sango sniffed, bringing her hand to her eyes to wipe her tears. "It's n-nothing…" she sobbed.

"Now don't be ridiculous," Miroku responded, seriousness in his voice. He rubbed her back more, softly and slowly. "You never cry. Something must be wrong. Please tell me. I'm here to talk."

Sango turned her head away, feeling melodramatic. "You won't understand."

Miroku placed his hand on her cheek gently, and turned her face to his. He rubbed her smooth skin with his thumb, caressing her lovingly. Her eyes softened with more tears at his actions.

"But I want to understand Sango. I want to help you. I love you."

Sango raised her hand and placed it over his one on her cheek. She felt her own tears drip onto their hands, and she tried to stop crying. But the more she tried, the more she thought about her past. And the more she wept.

"I-it's just that…It's just that everyone…e-everyone…..is gone….No matter how hard I try I just c-cant seem to protect the ones I l-love! Father, the village, my friends, my family, Kohaku, this baby….," She glanced up at him, then rubbed the beads on his hand. "You."

Miroku stared down at her, a seriousness in his eyes.

"Sango…you have a good heart."

Sango sniffed as she raised an eyebrow. Was this really the time…?

"What do you mean?"

Miroku smiled at her, that cheerful, boyish smile that always made her heart flutter. "You worry too much. I know it's been very hard for you, and that you have lost a lot. I understand that. But that's why I'm here. To comfort you, and to hold you, as we are now. I know I offer you the best consolation anyone can offer, so here I will stay. Have no fear, my dear Sango, you cannot get rid of me so easily. No curse is going to tear us apart."

Sango stared into his trusting purple eyes, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I promise."

With that, Miroku leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate, slow kiss. As if he were placing a seal on his promising words. They broke apart reluctantly, and smiled at each other.

"How do I know you'll keep that promise, monk?" Sango joked, feeling the joy spark back in her.

Miroku smirked, pulling her closer by the waist. "That's exactly it my dear," he said, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I'm a monk. And love is a virtue. I can't turn away from those obligations, now can I?"

* * *

There you go. Should I continue? I don't know. Tell me in reviews please!!


End file.
